


Every. Damn. Time.

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: You'd think Lily and Cullen would know better by now.





	Every. Damn. Time.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for sexlaughterhonesty 2018. (posted a little early :3)

A low groan escaped Lily’s lips as her hands grasped at the already wrinkled sheets of their bed.

She hadn’t been home for more than half an hour, yet she and Cullen were already in their bedroom, stripped bare and fucking as if they hadn’t done so that very morning. It felt as if she’s been on the verge of becoming undone for hours, even though it had only been minutes and she knew it was part of his plan.

What started off as a slow and deep rhythm quickly turned into hard and fast thrusts that pressed her chest deeper into the sheets with every snap of his hips. Although she couldn’t see him, she could definitely imagine the smirk that tugged at his lips every time she groaned out her impatience when he resumed his slow movements.  

A surprised grunt filled the room and she felt his hands tighten around her hips when she clenched her muscles tightly around him.

“ _Lily_.”

She arched her back and pushed her ass against him. “Something wrong?” 

His only response was a quiet moan as he began to grind his hips against her. Her eyes fluttered closed when his hand traveled over her hip and along her side before he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. 

“Patience, love.”

She bit her lip as she squeezed him again and arched back into him with small thrusts. The pleasurable ache between her thighs was starting to be relentless. “I’ll be patient later,” she breathed. “Please?”

A shiver of anticipation swept through her body when he groaned softly into her ear, his hot breath fanning across her skin. He pressed his face against her neck and she could feel him smiling against her.

She wiggled against him.

“Alright, you win,” he said with a groan. 

The mattress dipped next to her head as Cullen leaned on his elbow. His other hand swept over her soft abdomen, traveling lower before his fingertips finally reached the apex of her thighs. She groaned into the sheets as he began to thrust into her with renewed vigor while making quick, firm circles on her clit. 

Oh Maker, she was close.

They had just gotten a good rhythm going when muffled growling sounded through the room and she heard Cullen’s heavy breathing turn into a hushed curse before he pushed himself off the mattress. She was left reeling by the sudden emptiness in her core and loss of his warmth. 

“Cullen, what-“

“RUFUS! Out!”

Sure enough, Rufus and Luna had barged into the room during a game of tug of war, and as usual, Rufus was winning. He jerked his head from side to side and did his best to make Luna let go of her beloved rope toy, but her stubbornness always made for a lengthy fight. She growled as she yanked back on the toy and dug her paws into the carpet. 

“I could have sworn I closed the door.”

“Maybe it didn’t close all the way-“

Whatever frustration Lily felt at having their time together interrupted dissipated the moment she noticed Luna was desperately trying to pull Rufus back into the hallway. Despite her best efforts, Rufus dragged her into the bedroom with a hard tug and Lily did her best to keep her laughter at bay when she saw Cullen’s scowl. 

It was the same annoyed expression he had whenever Rufus and Luna managed to somehow interrupt their private time. Preventing that from happening had been trial and error so far, and had unfortunately led to a few ruined orgasms in the past.

The toy fell to the floor when both of the hounds briefly released it to get a better grip, but before either of them could pounce on it again, Cullen swiped it from the floor and waved it around to make sure he had their attention. Their eyes followed the chewed up toy intently and they both tensed when he feigned a throw. He nudged the door open wider with his foot before sending the toy flying down the hallway.

He closed the door the moment they bounded out of the room and dragged his hand down his face with a groan.

Lily collapsed onto the bed as the laughter she was trying to hold back finally made itself known. She glanced back at Cullen who was now looking at her with a flat stare, although a hint of a smile was beginning to show on his lips.

“The look on your face!” she laughed again, this time freely, as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

Her giggles grew louder when she suddenly felt his fingers dig briefly into her sides. Just as she was about to bat his hands away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she gasped as he scooted her higher up the bed. She moaned as he settled on top of her, the desire and ache she felt for him enveloping her again as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her eyes slid shut as the tip of his cock brushed against her. “Did you lock the door this time?” she teased, running her fingers through his hair.

He smirked when she met his gaze and leaned down to press his lips to hers as he entered her slowly. A muffled moan left her as her hands tightened in his hair.

“Mmm-hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
